1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-wheeled vehicle suspension and drive mechanism which is especially applicable to three and four wheeled motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three and four wheeled motorcycles currently in use, such as those generally referred to as All Terrain Vehicles, or ATV's, are inherently unstable when turning and while traversing inclined terrain due to the relatively narrow vehicle width and high center of gravity. This instability reduces vehicle manueverability and frequently results in over-turning of the vehicle and subsequent rider injury.
Current vehicles of this type are rear wheel driven and have either no rear suspension or a swing arm type suspension, which allows the rear axle assembly and swing arm to pivot as a unit about a transverse axis. These vehicle configurations do not enable the rider to shift the center of gravity of the vehicle about its longitudinal axis in order to reduce or eliminate over-turning moments. Thus, a vehicle suspension mechanism providing this capability is needed to improve vehicle manueverability and safety.